


Wherever You Are

by kenna_e



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenna_e/pseuds/kenna_e
Summary: "As soon as Luca called, "Cut!", Armie knew something was wrong."





	Wherever You Are

As soon as Luca called, "Cut!", Armie knew something was wrong. Timothée still hadn’t stood up from his crouch by the fireplace and had his face buried in his hands. Armie could hear soft sobs coming from the boy and knew that this wasn’t just from the scene.

Luca made a move to walk over to Timmy but Armie held him back. He knew that this wasn’t something Luca could fix.

Armie walked over to him hesitantly, not wanting to startle Timmy and upset him anymore than he already was. Though Armie was confused on the surface, he was dreading deep down that he knew what the answer was.

“Timmy?” he whispered, crouching beside him. He could hear shallow breaths coming from the boy next to him and rested his hand on his shoulder. “C’mon, breathe with me.”

Timmy raised his head suddenly and he looked wrecked. His face was red, and his eyes were swollen with tears. He had his hand on his chest and couldn’t breathe.

Armie grabbed his hand and put it on his own chest, making him count his inhales and exhales till Timmy got his breathing under control.

Armie helped him stand up, ignoring everyone in the room looking at them, and took him to another room after receiving a knowing look from Luca.

Once they were standing alone, Armie pulled Timmy into a hug, his arms around Timmy’s waist. Timmy buried his face into his neck and his body shook with contained sobs.

“Shh,” he whispered, “It’s okay.”

After a few minutes, all Timmy had was silent tears running down his face. Knowing they had to talk, Armie reluctantly withdrew from the embrace, but didn’t let go of his hand. Timmy wouldn’t meet his eyes, looking firmly at the ground.

“What brought this on, Timmy? I thought we talked about this the other day. We will still talk on the phone and see each other all the time. It’s going to be okay. We will get through this,” Armie says.

“That is easy for you to say,” Timmy remarks, wiping his tears furiously, “You have something to go back to, a wife and kids. I have nothing but a small apartment in New York. What am I supposed to do?” his voice cracking at the end.

His eyes were bright with anger but also swimming in desperation, eyes filling up with tears again. “Armie, I can’t go on with my life and just forget about what happened here.” Timmy was looking at him, seeming to search for something in his face that would give away how he was he feeling. 

“Timmy, we have to move on. We can’t just act like we live here our whole lives. We can’t get stuck on this. We can do this and go back to living our lives,” Armie stresses. He doesn’t even believe himself. He knew from the beginning, when he interrupted Timmy’s piano lesson, that this wasn’t like his regular roles. They had something special.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me that you actually believe that,” Timmy demands. He’s angry, oh is he angry, but he is so beautiful. His hair is a mess and his long-sleeved shirt is messed up and a couple buttons have come undone. Despite the way this conversation is going, he wants to kiss him so bad.

“I. can’t. do. that! Timmy, I want to give you what you want so bad.” And he does, and he knows, eventually, he will. It’s inevitable, but he can’t fathom what the consequences will be in the end. “You just know right now I can’t do that.”

After this statement, Timmy seems to deflate. He starts to retreat into himself but Armie won’t let him. “Timmy, come here.”

Timmy steps up to him and Armie grabs him and pulls him close and just holds him. “We will get through this. I love you so much,” he whispers, laying a soft kiss on Timmy’s shoulder.

“I love you too,” he whispers back, squeezing him a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic so feel free to give me feedback! You can visit my tumblr [here!](http://www.chalamayyy.tumblr.com)


End file.
